Tennis With Vampires
by Blawwmkw
Summary: Edward, Alice and Emmett are going to play tennis for the day. Too bad for Bella that she's being dragged into it. What crazy things will happen with the vampire's powers and Bella's clumsiness? Humor.
1. An Undesirable Activity

**Hey everyone, here's a new story for Twilight. I'm abroad right now, so I hope that this comes out right. Thanks for all of the support that I got for the first two chapters of Easter Eggs, I'll get more of that in soon. And please review for this story! The more you tell me, the better my writing can be! So now, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, the story would already have been tweaked so that Jacob mysteriously disappeared and Edward suddenly dumped Bella for me. So obviously, I don't own it.**

**Tennis With Vampires**

Ding-dong

That was my favorite sound to hear at this time in the morning. Charlie was at work and there was only one person who I wanted to spend the whole day with.

I skipped to the door and opened it in a hurry. There he stood- my perfect angel.

"Bella," he said, his perfect voice stunning me yet again.

"Edward," I breathed back. Quickly I flung myself at him, and then I was in his arms.

"I missed you," I said into his shoulder.

"Bella, I've only been gone a couple of hours."

"I don't care." He laughed- another one of my favorite sounds.

"Come on," he said, and taking my hand, he led the way back inside the house.

"So, Edward, what are we doing today?" I asked, sitting on the couch next to him. It didn't really matter to me what we were doing, for as long as I was with Edward, today would be perfect.

"Well, I really fancied playing tennis," he replied, watching my face to gauge my reaction. I tried not to let my disappointment show.

"That sounds fun," I said, attempting to keep a care free voice, "do I get to watch?"

Edward frowned, and suddenly, I suspected what he was going to say. I didn't want to hear it.

"So who are you playing with?" An edge of panic was rising in my throat. "Alice? Emmett?"

"Bella," said Edward in a calming voice, "yes, Alice and Emmett will both be playing, but they're going to play with _us._ You're playing, too."

"Edward!" I screeched. "I don't play _tennis!_ Or any sport for that matter! I've never even held a tennis bat-"

"Racquet," Edward corrected automatically.

"Whatever. The point is, I can't play. I'll kill someone, or myself!"

"Bella, I would never let you hurt yourself," said Edward soothingly. The calming power of his eyes relaxed me slightly. "And you're going to be playing with vampires, Bella. It would be a miracle if you managed to injure one of us."

He had pointed me in the direction of my next argument. "There, Edward!" He had a look of innocent confusion on his face. "Vampires! I'll never be able to keep up with you guys! I'll probably never even see the ball!"

"Alice and Emmett have promised to try to play at human speed."

"Try," I scoffed, but I was calming down, I could feel it. "Edward, I don't even know how to play tennis."

"I'll show you," promised Edward gently, coming over to hug me.

Hmm- he was right. As long as I was with him, I would be fine. I had only one more concern.

"Isn't tennis a two-player sport?"

"Silly Bella!" laughed Edward lightly. "Havn't you ever heard of doubles?"

"Um- doubles?" I asked.

"Come on," he chuckled. "We have a racquet for you at my house, and I'm sure that Alice won't let you go play in a non-athletic outfit like that."

Inwardly I groaned, but outwardly I grinned. Me, tennis. Imagine.

**Please review if you like it! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I'll have to write the next chapter!!!!**


	2. A Couple of Matching Outfits

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken a couple of days, but I'm posting the next chapter. I'm really jet lagged right now, so if it sucks I'm really sorry. But I don't think (at least I don't hope) that it sucks. Well, I'll get on with it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, Edward.**

**Edward: How do you know my name? Who are you?!**

**Me: Well, do you think that I'm Stephenie Meyer?**

**Edward: No. Of course not!**

**Me: Thank you, Edward. So that means that I don't own Twilight or the characters, including you.**

**Edward: Hah!**

**Me: Drat…**

I walked in the front door of the Cullen's house in angry silence, Edward at my side. I hadn't walked two steps when Alice came bounding down the stairs, a huge grin pasted on her face. I sighed.

"Bella!" she squealed. "This is going to be so much fun! I've never played any sports with you, and I've never seen you in a tennis outfit, you'll look so cute in the one that I've got for you!"

That brought my attention to what Alice was wearing. She had a small tank top on, with purple and white stripes, and it matched her tiny purple skirt. My eyes popped at the skirt, which was smaller than I thought possible. Wow. I hoped that this didn't mean that my outfit would be just like-

"Why don't you get Bella dressed?" Edward suggested to Alice. "Then we can leave sooner." I had no doubt that Edward would love to see me in a tiny skirt, but that just wasn't going to happen.

"Alice," I began, but I didn't get any further than that. Alice jumped to my side and lifted me up in one smooth motion, and then we were flying. In a matter of seconds, I was seated in Alice's huge closet.

"I got you an outfit just like mine," Alice told me. I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut in. "Except for the skirt." She sighed- this was obviously a huge disappointment to her. "The skirt is longer- too long, but I knew that you would refuse otherwise."

I knew that I wasn't getting a better offer. "Fine, Alice. Give me the clothes."

Quickly I was behind the curtain and Alice was waiting for me impatiently. "So," I asked her, "why isn't Jasper playing?"

Alice sighed. "He's out hunting with Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme. He really wanted to play, though."

"He also really wanted to watch me make a fool of myself," I muttered, but Alice heard.

"That, too," she chuckled. I had already known that Alice and Emmett would be excited to see my clumsiness in full blast, but now I felt an extra sense of foreboding.

"I'm done," I announced, and stepped back from behind the curtain. My outfit really wasn't all that bad, for Alice, anyways. My shirt was exactly the same style as hers, except that the stripes were red and white. The skirt was the same color of red, except that it was much longer than Alice's. The end of it flowed gently above my knees in a tolerable fashion. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I wore a white visor with little bits of red, and my tennis shoes were also white with red lines.

"Edward will love it!" Alice giggled. Her grin was a bit too big, though; to only express happiness for yet another successful outfit.

"Alice, what are you laughing about?" I growled. I hated it when she kept things from me.

"You'll see in a minute." I groaned.

We walked at human speed down to the front room of the Cullen's house, where Edward and Emmett were waiting. I immediately saw what Alice had been laughing about. Edward and I matched. He wore a white shirt and red shorts, with white and red shoes. Emmett also matched someone- Alice. His white shirt and purple shorts looked totally in place next to Alice's outfit.

"Well," said Edward after a short moment of silence. "I guess that we've got the teams figured out."

"I would say 'coincidence'," said Emmett, "except for the fact that Alice, you would have foreseen everyone's choice of colors, and Edward, you would have chosen your outfit based on what you knew Bella was going to wear from reading Alice's mind."

"We know that Edward would have been on Bella's team anyways," commented Alice, "so it doesn't really matter."

"Whatever," muttered Emmett.

"Here's your racquet, Bella!" called Alice, racing over to me. Of course, the racquet -or the tool of death, whichever way you put it- was red and white. Figures.

Everyone grabbed their racquets and we headed out the door. Edward motioned to his back and I immediately knew that we would be running to our destination. He held my stick of doom as I clambered on to his back, and then we were off.

Shortly we arrived at a tennis court in the middle of no where, smack in the middle of the forest.

"Let me guess," I said to Edward as he gently lifted me off his back. "You guys put this here?"

"A couple years ago, yes," he said. "It's not as loud as baseball, but certainly not as fun- not as much running. We don't use the court much."

"And you had to use it today," I mumbled. He grinned.

"Alright, Bella!" yelled Alice, bubbling with anticipation, "let's begin your first match of tennis!"

**Told you it would suck. I admit that it wasn't as good as my first chapter, but please review! I'll wait till I get a couple before I post the next chapter, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Hope that you enjoyed it!**


	3. A Courtside Competition

I am so sorry to everybody that I took so long to update! I was on vacation, and then I got back and now I have to make up all the schoolwork. Still, I'll try to update more often, now that those darn holidays are over with…

Oh yah, and I decided to name the chapters. Now they're not 'chapter one, chapter two…" they actually have names. So there!

One last thing. I'm sorry for those of you who don't know basic tennis terminology but: One match of tennis usually consists of three sets, which each consists of six games. The characters won't play a full match, but at least now you kind of know what I'm talking about.

**Disclaimer: Nope. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Sorry 'bout that. **

"_Alright, Bella!" yelled Alice, bubbling with anticipation, "let's begin your first match of tennis!"_

I gulped.

"Bella, you'll be fine!" Edward insisted.

"Edward, I've never even been on a tennis court." This announcement was met by silence from everyone.

"Uh-never?" asked Emmett. "That would have made sense when _I_ was human, but you're in modern times now, Bella! Everyone has at least _tried _playing tennis!"

"Renee knew that it would probably do me more harm than good," I admitted.

"Bella, come on!" Alice insisted. "You're just wasting our time now!"

I sighed. It was just like Alice to make _me_ feel guilty, when it was them who were forcing me into this.

"Fine," I mumbled, and motioned for Edward to go through the gate into the court first.

"After you," he smiled. I looked at him hesitantly, gulped, and then took a couple of steps forward through the gate.

"Bella, I've heard a rumor that humans need to breathe to survive," said Alice matter-of-factly, following Edward onto the court.

I breathed out- I hadn't even known that I'd been holding my breath. "You'll be fine," Edward told me, taking my hand.

"I hope not!" cried Emmett, bounding onto the court also. "The whole reason that I came was to see you make a fool of yourself, Bella!"

I groaned. This was the last straw. "Fine then. I'm leaving." I turned around, only to find Edward blocking my way.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said to me, using the power of his eyes, "I won't let anything hurt-"

Suddenly he broke off, and a feral growl ripped from his throat. "Emmett," he said warningly.

He was obviously reading Emmett's mind, and not finding the thoughts there to his liking. I was pretty sure that I knew what Emmett was thinking about, though.

"She won't hurt herself!" Edward insisted, answering a thought in Emmett's head. "Emmett! Shut up!"

"Then get out of my head!" Emmett yelled back. "It's not like I can just stop thinking!"

"You'd be surprised," said Edward snidely. "Sometimes your brain is as empty as a brand-new notebook. Or sometimes you have the most random thoughts going your head, and you don't know how much I wish that I could just tune it out. It's a wonder you're even a vampire."

"Fine," Emmett growled, "I'll prove that I'm a vampire."

In the next second, Emmett was on top of Edward. They rolled around on the green ground of the tennis court, each trying to get on top.

"Guys, guys!" said Alice, yelling over the growling. "Stop! Quit with the physical stuff! You can settle this some other way!"

Edward immediately got up. "I like your idea, Alice." He quickly went over to where he had dropped his racquet and picked it up.

"A tennis match?" asked Emmett in a whiney voice. "But fighting is funner!"

"You guys should hurry up," prompted Alice. "Bella still needs to learn how to play!"

"No, no, that's okay!" I said quickly. "Take your time." Alice rolled her eyes.

By that time, both Emmett and Edward were on their separate sides of the court. Alice called out to them, "The winner of one set is the champion!" and then sat down on a courtside bench, motioning me to do the same.

"Lucky we were on a tennis court," I commented, sitting down. "Would they have kept fighting if you hadn't suggested for them to play?"

"Probably," said Alice in an off-hand manner. "You now the reason that Edward agreed to drop the fight so quickly?"

I shook my head.

"He's going to win. He read my mind," she said matter-of-factly. I let out a little "Oh," of understanding.

After that, we turned our attention to the match. Though it was much as I had expected, my jaw couldn't help but drop. Wow.

It was a lot like when I had watched their baseball game- the ball was a blur, and their bodies pretty much were, too. Edward played with speed, racing all over the court, and Emmett seemed to enjoy hitting the ball as hard as he could- which was _hard. _Figured.

Alice and my heads were turning back and forth quickly as if we were- erm- watching a high-speed tennis match. Edward was indeed winning- I was pretty sure that the fact that he could read Emmett's plans right out of his head was helping, but both of the boys were amazingly good.

"I win!" cried Edward triumphantly, after only twenty minutes of play. He ran over to us at vampire speed. "Hah, Emmett, take that!" I went up to Edward and hugged him. He wasn't sweating at all.

"I couldn't concentrate," moaned an unhappy Emmett, taking a seat next to Alice. "I had to think too hard about blocking my mind!"

"Well, that's what you get for picking a fight with a mind-reader," Alice told him with a grin.

"No! If we had kept it physical, I would have had a much better chance!" Emmett insisted. "Wait a minute- Alice, you knew he was going to win, didn't you? Fine! I have an idea! I challenge you all to arm wrestling!"

"Uh, no thanks," I muttered. I didn't see any reason for getting myself into _that._

"Though it might not occur to you all, we're on a tennis court for a reason," Edward said informatively. "Emmett, you and Alice can argue and arm wrestle all you want. I'm going to show Bella how to hit a fore-hand."

"Alice can arm wrestle herself," said Emmett, a grin lighting his face. "There is no way that I'm missing this!"

"I'm certainly not arm wrestling myself, Emmett," said Alice. "I'm _helping_ Edward and Bella."

I wasn't sure which was worse- having too vampires attempt to teach me how to play a sport involving a highly dangerous weapon and a rather hard ball, or having another vampires make fun of me about it. Well, I was certainly going to find out.


End file.
